The Nationwide Wireless Priority Service (WPS) was established to enable high-priority emergency and urgent telephone calls to be prioritized on cellular networks, especially during emergency and time-sensitive situations. For example, during an emergency, authorized personnel (e.g., first responders, law enforcement, military personnel, and so on) may avoid congested cellular networks by appending certain codes to calls placed to the networks, among other things. However, the WPS protocols suffer from various implementation drawbacks, including limitations associated with the quality of service of the cellular networks facilitating the WPS priority calling.
Although cellular coverage provided by communications networks has greatly improved, there are often locations and areas (e.g., certain geographical locations, areas within structures) of a network where the coverage is insufficient and/or inconsistent. Mobile devices at or within such locations may not be able to access the networks during emergency or urgent situations, such as when placing 911 or other emergency calls during emergencies.
The drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. Similarly, some components and/or operations may be separated into different blocks or combined into a single block for the purposes of discussion of some of the embodiments of the present technology. Moreover, while the technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the technology to the particular embodiments described. On the contrary, the technology is intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the technology as defined by the appended claims.